


Lullaby

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Arthur celebrate the end of the war, but mourn the casualties...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

“Molly, sweetheart?”

“Arthur?”

“Ask me the password.”

“Arthur...”

“Password!”

“Oh, al right. If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious...”

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”

“I really hate that song. Hello, honey.”

“You sound tensed.”

“Oh, Arthur. Ron has been crying all day and he won't stop. I've tried everything, but it doesn't work. I'm starting to get worried.”

“Don't be, Molly. It's good for his lungs, isn't it, little fellow?”

“Is it true what they said on the radio? Is it over?”

“Yes, it is over.”

“Finally! Oh, Arthur.”

“Unfortunately I have some bad news to tell you.”

“Arthur?”

“An hour ago the bodies of James and Lily Potter were found between the ruins of their house.”

"Arthur, no!! But why?”

“The rumour is that You-Know-Who attacked them.”

“I don't understand...”

“Me neither, Molly.”

“Oh my God, I forgot Harry! Is he...?

“No, he's as healthy as a baby his age could be. He miraculously survived the attack.”

“Are you saying that You-Know-Who attacked that little boy?”

“Yes, but we don't know why. The only thing we know that You-Know-Who disappeared and the only thing he left is a small cut on the boy's forehead.”

“Poor James and Lily. They were the nicest people you could imagine. They'll never see their boy grow.”

“I know, Molly, but he's in good hands. Dumbledore will look after him.”

“Thank God we've got him. You want a drink?”

“Yes, I could definitely use one.”

“Me, too. Ronniekins, please stop crying.”

“I'll drink this one, and then I'm going to give our little boy a bit of Sleeping Potion. A bit of sleep will do him good.”

“Here's your glass, Arthur. To Harry.”

"To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.”

“My goodness, Arthur. He stopped crying.”

Arthur and Molly walked towards a small cradle. Two little eyes were looking at them, and the little boy smiled. He turned round, hugged his brown teddy bear and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

All was well.


End file.
